


Baby mine

by wheretobe



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheretobe/pseuds/wheretobe
Summary: I could 't stop thinking of this and just had too write this.Eve is a heart surgeon in London and one day fate brings her a little present and suddenly her solitary life derails into endless hours of wondering what diapers to purchase.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 38
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

Harsh red, orange glow, a deep inhale before smoke swirled out of her mouth, her nerves soothed a little. The rain pelted against the garden pathway, perls of wetness exploding up in the various puddles of her very unkempt garden.

Gardening and the likes was Niko’s job, she had only ever enjoyed the rewards of breakfast on their terrace. Had been his job, more like. He and the chicken had moved out months ago. Leaving her with the house, the garden she had no idea how to take care off and a large shed filled with whatever.

Their property in Kensington had gone fully to her in the divorce, seeing as she was the main earner in the marriage. She had still paid her ex a substantial amount from her savings. 

Eve scoffed and pressed out the cigarette in the ashtray on the Kitchen windowsill. She had not wanted to pay him anything. He had cheated on her instead of ending things. But her lawyers had advised it. Niko had claimed her erratic schedule at the St. Mary's hospital and their resulting dead bedroom made him desperate for being loved. A hectic schedule as a heart surgeon that paid his nice home, clothing, travels and that stupid old motorcycle and its upkeep aparently never mattered as much as some skank opening her legs for him in a Universities storage closet. Yes, she was bitter. Not because of the end of the marriage. Eve was honest with herself, she was rather relieved about that part. It's having been cheated on. His affair partner barely out of university and pregnant 4 weeks into his extramarital activities. His family cheering, Nikos mother actually having the gall to leave her sneering messages how she had always known her precious boy deserved better than her and they would finally get the grand baby they deserved. 

Inside her tea had gone cold, so instead she poured herself a redwine and decided to spend her evening in the tub. At least with no husband it meant the never ending stress when coming home had stopped.

No more:

“What do you want to eat?’  
“Will you be home for so and so?”  
“My parents want to see us.”  
“Why weren’t you home as promised”  
“Why can’t you work less?”  
“What do you mean you are tired?”  
“We haven't been out in ages.”  
“You forgot our dinner date with friends?”

She never believed she was a good wife, but Niko could have at least just ended it instead of fucking his little University secretary. Well she hoped he liked his new apartment in Croydon very much. 

The water was boiling hot and she decided to let it cool a bit before stepping in, checking her mail, emails, phone calls, chatting with Bill via whatsapp. After a while she shivered in her silk robe, remembering she was about to step into the tub and swiftly made her way towards the stairs. Outside the world seemed to be ending, judging by the thunderstorm and rain sounds. Eve had made it up the first steps when a desperate knock came from her front door, making her groan, as she tightened her robe belt wondering if she cared enough to open her front door.  
More knocks and her eyes rolled, swearing she would kill anyone out there if it was not urgent.

“fine...FINE! Stop knocking, for fucks sake!”

Niko had hated her cursing, but well fuck him, he was gone.

Ripping her door open, a strong gust of wind made her shiver before her heart started hammering in her chest. There was a young woman on her doorstep, bruised face, soaked clothing, hair matted down and shivering. Her posture spoke of immense pain and her arms were wrapped around herself. Just seconds later Eve realized why. The girl was heavily pregnant.

shit...SHIT SHIT SHIT!

Her mind was on overdrive, the girl doubling over further.

“He...lp.”

Was groaned and the girl went to her knees, Eve reaching for her and quickly trying to get her inside. Her studies kicked in as the shock settled and Eve realized she was a Doctor. Springing into action as she half dragged the sodden girl inside her home.

Eve’s mind was still reeling after she had somehow gotten the woman inside and switched on the light, she found her white silken robe with red stains, eyes widening in shock and then scanning over the blonde to see where it came from. Her arm seemed to have a knife wound. Maybe she had been mugged.

“Okay...come on we need to sit you down.”

They staggered to the kitchen and Eve sat the girl down at her dining table, hurrying back to the hallway and getting her first aid bag from the closet. When she returned her visitor was heavily leaned back and half sprawled in the chair, heaving breath making Eve see just how far along she was already.

“Ma’am, I need you to tell me what happened and what hurts. I need to call an ambulance.”

Dark eyes zoned in on her, pale face looking even worse as the blonde shook her head.

“No...no hospital. He will find me.”

There was an underlying accent in the girls voice and Eve recognized an eastern twang which she believed to be Russian or Ukrainian. 

“You need to go to a hospital, you are bleeding from a gash in your arm and they need to check if your baby is fine.”

While she spoke soothingly, Eve rummaged through her bag, the gash on the arm didn't seem as deep as she had first thought, a good clean and a bandage would probably do but she was still worried for the girls condition especially seeing she was pregnant and bruised.  
She spoke about someone finding her and Eve worried the girl was in tons of trouble with some abusive partner. 

“Okay, listen! This will sting badly, I need to clean the wound. Then, I will check you over and after I assess how you are...we will discuss if you need a Hospital.”

The bruises did not seem fresh, besides the gash in her arm. It looked like the girl had gotten caught on something, the edges too jagged for a knife and Eve had seen her share of knife wounds in her residency.

Minutes later, the girl was greedily drinking water and eating her leftover sandwich and Eve found some life return into her. She was a beaut and Eve wondered how someone like her could have ended up in such a spot.

“What’s your name?”

She asked, making sure her voice was gentle, not wanting to startle the girl. Tired Hazel eyes met her and it seemed her guests were pondering if she should answer. 

“Oksana.”

Her stethoscope went over the protruding belly but fact was, while she could check for signs of movement she could not check if the baby was fine. 

“My name is Eve, Dr. Park. Now I think you are dehydrated and definitely need to eat better. But...I can not check on the baby. I am a heart surgeon. Please, let me call an ambulance.”

The blonde scrambled, trying to get out of the chair fast. It seemed to have caused her another fainting spell.

“Okay...whoa calm down Oksana…”

Her fingers went to a delicate wrist, and her eyes kept checking the watch, teeth worrying a lip as she tried to think of something fast.

“I have a friend...she is a midwife. If I call her and make her come here, no Hospital no questions...will you let her check you over?”

A meek nod, but a nod and Eve poured the girl more water before grabbing her mobile. Thirty minutes later Elena arrived, looking at Eve confused and worried asd she was led into the kitchen.

“Listen El...ask no questions. I think the girl is running from an abusive home and whenever I mention hospital, she gets spooked. Just check her over for now and we’ll see?”

Elena of course looked worried. But her friend had seen many abusive relationships too.

“If something is wrong we need to react though, Eve.”

“Of course!”

Eve led her friend to the guest bedroom where the blonde girl laid on the bed, in a change of clothes eve had given her, much too small on the spindly frame. 

“Oksana, this is my friend Elena. She is a midwife and she would love to check on you and your baby, ok?”

Tired eyes blinked, Elena smiled tenderly, midwife backpack on her shoulders, trying to look as friendly as possible. They had all been schooled on how to approach abused people and Elena with her tender demeanor was a pro at it. 

“Hi, Oksana. As Eve said, I am Elena. I am a midwife and I am just here to check on you and the Baby. Now I need you to lay back and relax…”

Eve left them when she saw the girl comply. While El did her thing, Eve emptied the now gone cold tub and then prepped a large kettle of tea. Elena re-emerged after 30 minutes and sat in the kitchen with her.

“She fell asleep. There...is lots of bruises on her. The baby is fine though and by the looks of it she has a few weeks. I offered to contact women's shelters but..same reaction as with Hospitals. She is scared of someone. Malnutrition and dehydration are a problem. She needs to take her vitamins.”

A bottle was pushed over and Eve frowned.

“Ah...I’ll tell her once she wakes?”

“Eve...until you can get her to a shelter, or to talk to the Police…”

“Absolutely not!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait I am swamped with work right now!

She slept fitfully after the Midwife left, tossing and turning in a stranger's bed which she felt might not be as safe as she hoped.  
Oksana woke many times, staring at the ceiling, listening to the sleeping house as she tried to make out any signs of strange sounds.  
She had fucked up bad and she knew she was in a lot of trouble. Villanelle had thought she had hidden well. She had not. Her handler had found her. 

Cursing under her breath, she tried to find a position she could actually rest in, unconsciously her fingertips stroked over her protruding belly, making out the bruised patches of skin and hissing each time she touched them.

She should never have gone to find her russian family. She knew that was when everything went wrong. Konstantins parting gift had put her into so much trouble. She wished...she wished she had never met her mother. She wished...and then she could not, feeling the flutter inside of herself. 

Villanelle was broken. She was not herself anymore. After killing her mother, leaving two brothers alive, something inside of her had burned in her mother's house. After returning she had done everything to purge her soul and had accidentally gotten pregnant by some of her pickups. When she had realized there had been another shift inside of her. Her own Family! She could have her own family, someone that loved her, someone that was for her and would not abandon her and she would not abandon them. The need for this child had made her run from her employers and it had worked well.

Up to a point.

After that She had to run and the stress plus the pregnancy made her weak. She had been caught by Raymond and as he told her he would make sure that Baby was never born, Villanelle had switched to survival mode. He beat her almost senseless and she tried her best to shield her belly before he dragged her to the car, promising her, she would be in for a world of pain once her child was gone.

He had driven them to some town, surely where a 12 paid Doctor resided surely to take her baby away. Villanelle had no distinct memory what happened next. All she knew once in the car she had fought for her life, for the life of her baby, killing Raymond and the car crashing.

She had hitchhiked through the country until she had been able to get her hands on some cash to get a train ticket. People had felt sorry for her as she told them the father of the child beat her and she needed to go home to London. Once out of the train station the pain had become almost unbearable.

Somehow Villanelle had knocked on this house out of sheer desperation after a walk, or better stumble through the rain.  
With a deep sigh she sat up, wincing at the resounding pain in her body. Hands softly encased her swollen belly as she stared out the window, watching the sunrise before deeming it an okay time to get up and to the bathroom. One thing was sure, this place right now was her safest bet. No one knew where she had gone, this woman was a dr and she had connections for her to have necessary scans done. The relief she had felt when the Midwife had said her baby was ok was something that almost scared her. Because Villanelle had realized that the 12 would never let her go and they now had a baby to use against her.

Tears burned her eyes and she pressed them shut, that feeling inside of her terrifying her.

“I’ll do all I can to protect you.”

She whispered, looking down at where her baby grew.

A knock from the guest bedroom door startled her and she stood too fast, making herself dizzy.

“Hey...are you up? I made breakfast.”

She heard the Dr. that had helped her speak, shuffling to the door and opening it. Villanelle could not endanger this reprieve from being hunted so she tried a soft but pained smile.

“Good morning…”

The night before, Villanelle had not even taken the woman in really. Now she did though and gasped. Dr. Park was breathtakingly beautiful. Wild black curly hair that seemed to just lay perfectly, a lithe body, the woman shorter than her. The gasp must have alerted the house owner and a hand reached to her forearm, which in turn made Villanelle flinch.

“Sorry…you gasped…”

“Yes. I...it hurts.”

The woman looked sheepish.

“Of course. Sorry. So, breakfast?

**

“No. Bill, listen...I know ok? But as soon as I mention a shelter she turns ashen and panicky. I wanted to update the security system of the house anyways. Yes, I know I am making excuses. I feel sorry for her ok? Noo, just send me the contact and I will call the contractor myself.”

Eve hung up and leaned back in her office chair, staring at the letters she had tried looking through with a heavy mind.

Oksana had not asked her to stay but Eve would feel like shit if she made her leave and right now, the younger woman sat on her couch watching a movie, while Eve had said she needed to do her Bills and check her mail.

It had been a rather long weekend but her new house guest was a pleasant girl and slowly her persona shone through some, as she felt safe around Eve. The first person she told that she was letting Oksana stay for now was Elena who came by not much later and brought clothing that would better fit the tall blonde.

_”Are you doing this because you are lonely in your house Eve?”_

Bill had asked her straight out and yes, in a way that was it. The house was large enough for two. It was comforting to have someone cook with her and Oksana seemed to fare better at it too. It was even nice to watch the bake off show and wondering who would next try to sabotage the other contestants.

Not even when Niko still lived with her, had she felt so at ease.

Her hands cradled her face as Eve groaned deeply. She was so desperate for companionship that she let a stranger in her house. Bill was probably thinking she was completely off her rocker now.

‘You are helping someone in a moment of need. Its okay.’

Her inner monologue argued and Eve decided she could think of the implications later. Right now she was helping a young, pregnant woman in need.

“Eve? Do you want tea?”

A pang of emotion as she felt so normal being asked. 

“Yes and let's order in.”

Time would tell how crazy she was.

**

Eve was in the breakroom monday morning, sipping her coffee and pouring over a patients file when a brown box appeared on the desk in front of her. She followed the hands up arms and then shoulders, finding Bill standing and staring at her still in street clothing instead of scrubs.

“Keiko packed some things that are neutral colored when i told her about your houseguest.”

A grateful nod and then a croissant appeared.

“Are you bribing me?”

“Only if it’s working.”

He shot back and grinned and the next 20 minutes were spent with Eve explaining what had happened.

“So...once she has the baby I am sure you’ll set her up with a mother and child shelter?”

Eve, admittedly, had not thought that far.

“Bill, I just want her to feel safe and hope that at some point she will be ready for authorities and getting help. It's not like this is taking a lot of me. The house is huge and it’s not a monetary burden. She is friendly and helps around the house. I really don't mind.”

The nod was court and Eve knew Bill was not too much of a fan of this even though he understood Eve wanting to help.

“I want you to upgrade that security system straight away Eve! You said someone beat her.”

“Bill...I promise it's being done later this week.”

The rest of her day Eve was stuck in surgery and by the end of her shift and checking on her patients, Eve was knackered and ready to head home. With Bills box in her arms she entered the house that seemed to exude life all of a sudden and smiled when she smelled dinner cooking.

“Hey Eve! I made Bolognese.”

She was greeted and smiled relieved at not having to bother for food.

“Hey, O! My friend gave me this and said to take a look. You can keep them all.”

She watched as the younger woman held up the little clothing with glee, then grew silent and somber suddenly when she stared at the little onesie in her hands.

At first Villanelle had been so joyous about the baby things, but slowly her mind registered that she might not even see her child wear them and she ached.  
“Hey...don't overthink right now. Too much stress okay? I’ll set the table and do the after dinner clean up and you can pick a movie.”

The nod was barely there but Eve took the onesie from slim fingered hands which were softly stroking the material.

“Thank you for cooking by the way. I usually live from take out.”

Eve did not care what others thought, because she felt she was not the only one giving something in this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew thank you so so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Dear guest comment from the last chapter, thanks for the comment I decided not to keep writing right now.

You did it. One less baby story. Clap yourself on the back.

Sorry guys really tried to get back but there is simply. No joy in this anymore. I don't always wanna worry about comments like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen.... This wasn't planned. But I could not shake it and now I have two unfinished stories and usually I don't do this because I want to finish one project before starting another... I just had to get this out


End file.
